


Magical Solistice

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Summer Solstice, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: It was Hermione's turn for the Summer Masquerade Solstice at Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Magical Solistice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slugclub's prompt week of 6/15 to 6/29. I went with the quote "But you have to! It's Tradition!" I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger couldn't believe what she was doing. Lucius had given her free rein for the summer solstice weekly party masquerades. "What was that he told me? But you have to! It's Tradition!" she harrumphed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I wonder if Narcissa had this much trouble planning the party?" she asked no one. 

Then she felt arms wrapped around her waist, "Need help, love?" Rodolphus purred in her ear.

"I need a distraction! This is a nightmare!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up at the decorations.

"Use Narcissa's." He nipped at her earlobe.

"I'm supposed to use some of my own…" Hermione's voice trailed off as Rodolphus licked her neck slowly, kneading her breasts, hearing her mewl softly.

"Should we wait for Lucius? He would feel left out if we…" Rodolphus' voice trailed off when he saw Hermione's smoldering look at him.

He pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as their clothes vanished.

Rodolphus smirked. 

Hermione moaned as he thrust upward into her, finding her wet and ready for him. She squeezed hard on his cock. Making him orgasm quickly, and she followed.

They slid down the wall, trying to catch their breaths when Lucius walked in with his arms cross.

"See love, I told you, Lucius felt left out," Rodolphus scolded her softly.

She scowled at them and waved her hand to change the decorations to bright yellows and reds for flowers and sun.


End file.
